Levihan spookfest 2019
by Kusomegane1992
Summary: Levihan spookfest Day 1 Nightmare / Dream Levihan spookfest Day 2 Whispers / Screams Levihan spookfest Day 3 Scars / Gore Levihan spookfest Day 4 Ghosts / Farewell Levihan spookfest Day 5 Silence / Darkness Levihan spookfest Day 6 Trapped / Escape Levihan spookfest Day 7 FREE SPOT
1. Day 1: Nightmare Dream

Waking up Levi was confused about two things.  
Why was it so hot? Wasn't it autumn already?  
And why was he feeling so squeezed together from the front and from his back?  
Something isn't right... what has he done..?

Carefully almost scared what he was going to find next to him, Levi opened his eyes and looked around.  
His heart was beating fast about what he could find. At least as he laid eyes on them it wasn't as bad as it could be he supposed.

To his left he had Hanji curled up next to him in a white cute nightgown, hugging his arm to her like a stuffed animal and two white angel wings were sticking out behind her back.  
To his right side was another Hanji in an almost fully transparent black nightgown and two demons wings sticking out of her back and a moving around demon tail with a heart sharp kind of end.  
He paused saying nothing just looking at the two sleeping woman clinging to him and making it impossible for him to move even his arms.

Where is he and why is he having two Hanji's in his bed!?

They both almost stirred together up and opened their eyes. Sitting up they rubbed their eyes and yawned. Both their wings stretching out as well, being probably like muscles still stiff.  
Seeing Levi's eyes open and just staring at them their eyes lit up and both literally tackled him at the same time.

"Levi darling good morning! Where you sleeping well~?" The devil Hanji chirped excitielty, already pressing a kiss on his cheek followed by his jaw and down to his neck.

"Hey! You cannot just assault him like this! And not claim him all for yourself either!" The angel Hanji version whined, clinging onto Levi strongly, pressing his arm into her chest.  
Levi could swear he already saw some tears forming at the corner of her eyes. He supposed angel Hanji was showing her innocence jealousy?

"Oi..."

Both Hanji's seems to be bickering still and pull at each side of his arms now and ignore him completely. The ignoring part at least seems to be the same even in this place.

"Oi, Hanji devil and Hanji angel stop pulling at me like I am your stuffed animal. Tell me at least what is going on!? Why are there two Hanji's in my bed!?"

His outburst finally gave him the attention he wanted. Both woman stopped and looked down at him in confusion now.

"What are you saying Levi darling? Did you hit your head in the last expedition?"

"Maybe we should bring you to the infirmary? We both might not be skilled enough to check on all your injuries..." the angel version said with a worried tone.

Shaking his had he groaned and pushed himself up into a sitting position. Only than he noticed the ring on his ring finger. Was he married? But to who?

Looking at both Hanji's hands each wore a ring on their ring finger.

"Levi?"

"Levi darling? Something wrong?"

Confused Levi lifted his hand up and showed them his ring.

"We are married? All three together?"

"Of course we are. Levi are you having amnesia?" Angel Hanji asked, touching his forehead to check his temperature. "Hm you have no fever at least it seems."

"Shitty glasses I am fine. I'm not sick don't worry.. I just slept too much I think. I had a weird dream..." Levi lied to stop both of them from worrying.

He had to learn more about where he was without looking too weird yet: better to blend in for now.

The two exchanged glances at each other but in the end seemed to believe him.

"Good thing today is our day off. I will make you some tea." angel Hanji jumped up from the bed and put her long white sleeping robe over her nightgown to cover herself.

"I will help you and get us some food from the dinning hall. Levi you wait and stay in bed." Putting on a dark colored robe in the same design as the other Hanji's one she went out.

As soon as both had the left their room Levi fell back into bed and sighed. Closing his eyes he began rubbing his temples to work against his forming up headache.

What in the world was going on?

Was the world going crazy or him?  
Two Hanji's... and he was married to both of them?

While he waited for them to return Levi took the time to look around the room. Everything looked pretty much the same like he remembered. The only thing what changed was that Hanji had a lot more clothes in her closet because she was.. well two of them.  
The other thing he noticed was a drawing from Moblit Levi guessed. On the drawing was Levi in a suit and two Hanji's on each side smiling brightly. Both wore a wedding dress... so this was their wedding?

Before he could continue thinking over this the door got slammed open and his two Hanji's were back with trays of food in their hands and warm steaming tea.

"We are back! Levi darling why did you get up from bed!? I was thinking we would stay all day today in bed! Get back inside!"

"I was just using the restroom to take a crap."

To not have them complain anymore Levi went back to bed with the two following him. Each of his side had again a Hanji taken her place happily.  
Taking up a closer look again Levi really couldn't make out any difference. They both looked identical if not for the different wings behind their back and demonic tail for devil Hanji.

Breakfast became very tiring and eventful. Each began wanting to feed Levi. Before another attention war would break out Levi opened his mouth and let them both spoil him... even if he felt very embarrassed by this all. Too much eyes and attention to him.

After they were done with breakfast they Just snuggled back into Levi. It wasn't the worst feeling in the world Levi had to admit having one woman pressed against him on his left with her breasts pressed against him and her head resting on his chest and the other one doing the same just on his other side.  
He basically had a harem without having to cheat since both woman were Hanji.  
It was weird to think about it but on the other hand let's say it was interesting.

On the other hand Levi learned how exhausting it could be too. Since all three together had a day off the two Hanji's had the idea wanting to go into town to have a date.  
With two pairs of brown puppy eyes Levi had no choice but to do it. They knew Levi couldn't say no to them and were in their advantage.

Changing into civil clothes they took their horses and rode into the nearest town.  
This was all still pleasant for Levi only afterwards it became hell.  
Linking arms with Levi and clasping their hands together with his to hold hands he had his hands full with Hanji's  
The raven unfortunate husband got dragged around into? to any kind of direction they pulled him. Instead of fighting against it he learned quickly to just obey them and let them be.  
No one seemed to mind the angel wings or devil wings stick out of their backs while any other person looked like a normal around them. Maybe only Levi could see them?  
He had no clue and didn't wanted to ask to not get them worried over his health again.  
He got dragged into a few bookstores, clothes stores even because angel Hanji had seen a cravat she wanted to buy for Levi. It was adorable how shyly she blushed as she gave it to him. Her angel appearance fit to her more innocent version this Hanji showed. Meanwhile the devil Hanji version was rather focused on buying lewd clothes or underwear saying she wants to experiment and to see what reaction she could get out of Levi from them.  
In the end Levi was glad as the shopping was over and he even was able to buy new tea leaves for himself and some cleaning products he knew needed replacements.  
After they ate dinner at a restaurant before going back home Levi felt all eyes on him. Some males were looking at them funny and he supposed he knew why. Not everyone had the luxuriory having a nice company by not one but two woman.

Levi noticed the guy which stood up despite his friends telling him not to was wearing a Military police uniform. The guy was having a red face signaling he was drunk, his wanky walking proving it as well.

Slamming both his hands onto the table Levi was sitting with both Hanji's to get their attention, he spat at them.

"Is the Survey Corps now hiring these days prostitutes? Is one not good enough and you have to get two? Why not share one of them with us instead of keeping all for yourself?"

Hanji devil glared at the guy while the angel Hanji being the more innocent one moved closer to Levi.

"Piss off drunkyard. We enjoy our meal here if you can't see."

"You heard from my wife. And I would appreciate it if you stop scaring my other wife."  
Getting up from his seat Levi patted Hanji's angel head to tell her everything was going to be okay.

"You have two wifes!?" The military police officer looked shocked. "Talking about greedy. Are they siblings or something? They look identical. What creep are you?"

Hanji devil was about to jump up from her seat and growled. But Levi held his hand up and moved up to the guy.

"Shut up will you and stop harassing my two wifes I love!"  
Levi's fist connected with the military police officers jaw, knocking him down onto the ground. He was instantly uncious.

"Idiot." Hanji stuck her tongue at the guy on the ground out. While angel Hanji sighed and shook her head.

"We should pay and go I think. They are looking at us not happy now."  
The other Hanji said and Levi had to agree. The commotion they created was having all eyes on them now.

Glaring at them Levi grabbed the hand of each Hanji and pulled them with her. He paid for their mail and they quickly left the restaurant and both agreed to just get home now.

Bathing and having two bath two wild messy Hanji's instead of one became a new difficult task in itself.

In the end Levi slumped into bed completely tired. He didn't even bother to return back to his own room and reach his sleeping chair. He just laid down back into Hanji's big bed the two shared. He didn't even got dressed again after his bath or dry himself much up.  
Levi just wanted to sleep for a few hours until his amnesia would haunt him again.

Instead of sleep he got greeted by two Hanji's which removed their towels and climbed into bed next to him completely bare.  
Opening his steel eyes again Levi gulped feeling his mouth run dry. Angel Hanji was laying down next to him and placed a soft kiss onto his cheek. Devil Hanji instantly decided to go on top of him, her hands moving over his abs teasingly.

"Levi darling don't fall asleep yet." The devil Hanji purred.

Levi hissed feeling her press down on her length and put friction on him moving her body. It was pleasuring her too making her pant.

"Unfair me too." Grabbing Levi's left hand the angel Hanji placed it on her bare left breast blushing. "Levi... we love you... we want to make love with you... and repay you for standing up for us earlier."

"Oi, you two... shit stop for a moment to move like that."

Levi wanted to move but the two didn't let him. Lips got pressed against his gently from angel Hanji while the devil Hanji changed positions to use her hands now instead to pleasure him.

"Let us do all the work and lean back and enjoy the show Levi." The devil Hanji smirked.

Levi groaned. This wasn't feeling so bad at all. Pulling angel Hanji closer with his hand moving behind her head he deepened the kiss. It was surprising but she got quickly more bold too, taking his hand and moving it between her legs to touch her.

Devil Hanji snickered and without warning took Levi's whole length in her mouth.

Levi shuddered. She was good with what she was doing with her mouth.

"I love you Levi. It feels so good. Your fingers feel so good ah!"

This wild foreplay with lots of moans continued for quite a while. The two had quite wild ideas. One Levi liked the most was as they told him to sit up and lean with his back against the bed hardboard. Both Hanji's moved down on him and began licking ans sucking his length together as if he was some delicious lolipop.  
This was one hell of a image Levi swore was burned down in his brain forever even after he died. Patting and caressing both of their heads only urged them on to please him even more until he came with a groan. He grimanced as he saw well how he ended up dirtying them but both seemed to not mind giggling.

"Shit stop toying around with my cum and clean up." levi cursed at them as devil Hanji leaned over and licked her other half's face clean. "Stop playing some yuri game now."

After they were clean again angel Hanji climbed onto Levi and just began pressing her body against him and kiss him.

"Levi... can I do an experiment?" The devil Hanji asked, already going out of bed and reach her bedside drawer.

"What experiment?" He managed to ask between the kisses he received.

Somehow he had a bad feeling suddenly.  
He didn't see what she got out of her drawer only felt her moving up behind him and press her body against his back, while he sat on the bed and angel Hanji sat on his lap.

"Levi I want to have you in me now."

Levi had nothing against this but if he entered angel Hanji he had devil Hanji left without anything...

Because Levi didn't move angel Hanji got impatient and positioned herself on him and lowered herself down on him.

"Oi, oi wait shit... aren't you supposed to be an angel?"

But she only pouted at him, putting her arms around his neck.

"Even I have limits. Besides Hanji behind you will have her experiment to be busy with you."

"Again what experiment! Split it out now."  
He tried to look behind himself but angel Hanji wouldn't let him. Instead attacking his lips again and start moving on him slowly.

Two extra hands were moving over his back lower and lower while her lips were pressed against his back.

"Just let us handle everything Levi darling. Your front and your rear... I got this toy I put on I wanted to try out... I will be gentle I promise.." she chuckled. "I always wanted to say that... I should probably start using my fingers first to loosen you up or it hurts.."

Realisation hit him as soon as he felt something poke his behind and his eyes widened in shock.

Sitting up and panting loudly Levi's eyes darted around the room in a panic.  
Where was he!?  
What happened!?  
Why is the room suddenly so dark!?

He jolted as he felt something grab his hand and looked down besides himself.  
A confused sleepy looking Hanji was next to him. She sat up and moved up next to him in worry now.

"Levi? Are you okay?"

"Hanji...?" He asked confused.

But even in the dark he could make out hear features, her messy brown bed hair and big nose and beautiful eyes he knew which were at the moment looking at him.

His breathing slowed down as she pulled him to her chest and cradled him now to her.

"Did you have a nightmare? You don't need to talk about it if you don't want to. Just listen to my heartbeat. It always calms you down, right?" Hanji whispered in a soothing voice.

"A weird dream... say just to make sure can I ask you a question?"

"Sure what is it?"

"There's nothing I need to burn in your your bedside drawer, right? No weird strap on... or anything else."

"What? No? Why would I have this? Remember you told me you would never experiment this... as we talked about were we draw the line." Hanji said confused even more now why Levi would ask something like this.

Levi let out a relieved sigh and just buried himself into her chest even more.

"Good. One Hanji is enough for me too. I love you but two are too much.."

His eyes closed and he fell back asleep into her arms with the way she was moving her fingers through his raven hair in a loving manner, leaving Hanji confused and awake there wondering what possible Levi could have dreamed about.


	2. Day 2: Whispers Screams

The moment Hanji Zoe's cellphone rang was the moment her perfect world was ending.  
It was Halloween today and Hanji's boss had decided this was the perfect day to make most of his workers stay longer.  
Finally able to leave work Hanji couldn't wait to make it back to her fiancee which probably was already waiting for her since a while at home.  
The brunette woman had just unlocked her car and was about to step inside as her phone rang.  
Reading Levi's name on the display along with a photo of his adorable sleeping face she had snapped of him once in secret and installed as his image on her phone made her smile.

"Levi I am about to get home now. I hope traffic isn't bad and-"

Her face fell and her voice turned quiet.

"Is this Hanji Zoe speaking? Ma'm listen to us. We found the information in Levi Ackerman's wallet and on his phone... he is your fiancee correct?" The man on the other line asked.

"Y-yes what is with Levi!? Is he okay!? Where is he!?"

"Please calm down. Your fiancee had a car accident. He is at the Sina hospital at the moment. We try everything in our power to help him..."

The person on the other line spoke more and more but Hanji barely registered what he said. Her whole mind went blank as she went inside her car to sit down, feeling her legs giving up on her.

The moment she reached the hospital and the woman at the reception desk gave her the information's she needed to know where Levi Ackerman was, simply everything else was blended out in her mind.  
She got told it looked really bad. He was in an emergency surgery which would probably still take a few hours until it was finished. If he would survive it there was still no telling if he would ever wake up again or be the same as before.

Time went on and all Hanji could do was sit on this hard uncomfortable waiting chair with her head hung low and her arms resting onto her legs. A tight grip onto her legs, her fingernails digging onto her skin slowly through her pants as she fought back her tears, bitting hard down on her shaking lips.  
A nurse told her if they should call for someone to be with her but Hanji denied any help. She didn't wanted to see anyone. She only wanted to see Levi. She wanted him alive and be with her.

She had no idea when it happened but at some point Hanji had fallen asleep.  
She almost slapped the person in front of her into the face. Her eyes widened as she released a doctor was standing in front of her.

"Ah- I'm sorry! I-Is Levi?"  
Unable to finish even a proper sentence Hanji waited in a mix of hope and fear for the reply.

The doctor in front of her didn't smile or anything. He had a complete unreadable neutral expression on his face.

"The surgery is finished but Levi Ackerman is in extreme critical condition. The car he sat in set fire. Much of his skin received heavy burning... we couldn't safe his left arm and right leg. He is in a coma ma'm and no one of us can tell if he will ever wake up from it again."

Cutting into his words Hanji jumped up from her chair and grabbed the doctors white coat desperately almost.

"I want to see him! Please let me see him! Please doctor I need to see him!" She begged.

The doctor turned quiet seeming to be in deep thoughts while he gently removed her hands from him.

"He is in a bad state. Usually we wouldn't allow any visitors yet but I will make an exception this time. But be warned it is very bad and can be traumatizing."

"I understand. But I am sure. Thank you doctor."

The doctor lead Hanji into the intensive care unit floor in the hospital.  
The room she got told to enter was had Levi's name tag on the outside.

Her blood froze in her veins upon seeing her beloved in the bed. Covering her mouth Hanji made her way to the bed. Tubes were connected on Levi on any part of his body. Monitors were monitoring all of his body functions. Anywhere it was beeping to signal he was still alive for now.  
He was intubated, his whole body was covered in bandages almost. And where his left arm and right leg was supposed to be there was nothing anymore left... just like the doctor has warned her.

"Levi... I'm here..."  
Gently she took Levi's right hand into hers and held it. She squeezed it gently but there was no response.  
He was simply continuing to sleep in his bed.

Taking her seat on the chair which was in the room Hanji sat at his bedside to watch over him. She scanned the monitors knowing what they monitored. He was alive at least still. He would pull through. He was strong. He was Levi Ackerman!

Shaking her gently Hanji woke up from another doctor entering the room. She had her head rested on top of her arm being slumped over the bed, her hand always holding Levi's. Raising up into a sitting position again Hanji turned her head around and looked up to the doctor.

„I'm sorry doctor did something happen with Levi!?"  
Her eyes turned instantly to Levi, scanning his monitors and expression. Nothing out of the ordinary, the same as before she fell asleep. Letting a out a relieved sigh Hanji lifted Levi's hand and kissed it.

"Ma'm we have to talk... his condition... we have to ask you this. Are there any documents filled out for a situation... in case he wants to give some of his organs away to other patients if he should not make it.."

Hanji's eyes widened in shock.  
"NO! I WON'T KILL HIM! YOU ARE TRYING TO TELL ME TO TURN OFF THE MACHINES RIGHT!? TO END HIS LIFE HE IS FIGHTING AT THE MOMENT TO GET BACK!"

She didn't care if she was rude or if she was not allowed to yell in a hospital. She was in rage now.

"Miss Hanji his condition won't get better. He is just alive because the machines are keeping him alive... if we turn them off there is just a very slim chance he would continue to breath on his own... his burned skin, his lost limbs... he would be in extreme pain and his life would change drastically... we only must tell you these information's.."

The doctor tried to calmly tell her but Hanji glared at him only. She got up from her chair and stood protectively in front of Levi with her body learned carefully over his form to shield him and she was crying by now.

"I won't give him up! Never! If you cannot save him than I will! I have the funds to take care of him on my own! And I am smart! I am the smartest person out there Levi always says! I will make a miracle happen!" She hiccuped now, placing a soft kiss on his forehead.  
Caressing his head and pulling a strand of his black hair from his face, Hanji smiled sadly down at him.  
Whispering lovingly to him Hanji held his hand between both of her hands.  
"Hey, don't worry. I won't let anything happen to you Levi. We were about to marry, right? We promised each other to be together in good and bad times, right? I will make you better again believe me. I love you Levi"

* * *

One year later

"Moblit keep an eye on the monitor. What happened? How are his vitals?"

"They are normal. His heartbeat and breathing seems to be a bit higher than usual but nothing unusual."

Moblit Berner Hanji's trusty and personal assistant informed her, while he clicked on some buttons on the keyboard in front of him.

The two were in a huge laboratory of some sort with lots of machines, monitors and buttons to press.

In the middle of the room was a big class tube device with lots of smaller tubes going into it. The tube was filled with a liquid and inside the tube was a human swimming or rather standing inside the water. He was completely naked. Tubes were connected to his whole body, his cyber arm and leg with artificial skin covered were having even more wires connected on them.  
His eyes were closed and a oxygen mask was covering his face pumping oxygen into his lungs.

"Okay, Hanji don't chicken out now. It's time to wake him up and theoretically all is going according to plan..." The brunette woman mumbled to herself.

She was beyond nervous at the moment. The whole year she spend her fortune and her time fully on the research for Levi. To fix Levi and bring him back to live.

She was typing fast on her keyboard and scanning her screen until her fingers stopped, her index finger was hovering over the enter button. As soon as she would hit this button the sedative would stop for Levi and she would start the wake up process.  
Taking a deep breath Hanji closed her eyes. She remembered all the happy times she and Levi had together and she remembered the horrible day this all came to an end and how she got him out of the hospital, transported him to her special self built laboratory in the basement of their house.  
A huge underground laboratory with the best technology possible to obtain and not so fully legal... thing she did... human experimentation.

"It's time to wake up Levi my dear."

Pressing down on the button Hanji's eyes were fixated on the tube in front of her.  
His fingers started twitching suddenly making Hanji skip a beat.  
A bit later it finally happened.  
His grey eyes fluttered open. Those steel blue gray eyes she missed seeing were now looking at her after over a year again. Levi Ackerman was waking up.


	3. Day 3: Scars Gore

Levi pov:

I felt like I woke up from a very long dream... a very long nightmare.. My body was stiff and something inside me told me to try moving it. It was like a voice inside my head commanded me to do it because I needed to. Twitching my fingers I felt somewhat relieved to know this body was still working. But I still had no clue where I was.  
Forcing my eyes open it took a moment for everything to get into focused.  
Muffled sounds I could hear. I was in some sort of machine inside water?

Some people were moving in front of me and the next moment the hatch got opened and the glass disappeared making all the water flow out and caused me to fall forward.

* * *

Normal pov

"Moblit catch him!" Hanji yelled after she hit the button to open the hatch.

Unable to stand on his own since he was over a year just swimming inside the water Levi fell forward and if not for Moblit's fast reaction would have hit the hard cement ground.  
Rushing next to his side Hanji draped a big blanket around Levi to cover him up and to keep him warm. She was sobbing now upon feeling his warmth and hear his heartbeat as she hugged him tightly being overwhelmed by her emotions.

"Levi can you hear me? How are you feeling?"

"Where..." he paused as if thinking what words to use next. "Who are you?"

Turning his head to her Levi blankly stared at her. Something inside him tucked at his heart and he felt warmth spreading inside his whole body upon seeing this woman's face. But he couldn't remember who she was. Levi regretted his words as he saw her face fall and look suddenly so very sad. But only for a short moment before she replaced it with a forced smile.

"Ahahaha... let me introduce myself again... I am Hanji Zoe... your..." her voice turned quiet. Moblit gave her a understanding worried look. He stepped in and continued talking for Hanji.

"Your doctor and a great scientist. I'm Moblit Berner her assistant. Can you remember anything? Your name? Your age? What happened to you?"

Levi said nothing and only kept his eyes glued at the brown haired woman in front of him. He could tell in her eyes despite the way she forced herself to smile at him she was hurt by his words from earlier.

"I am Levi... Levi Ackerman? And I am 32years old? I... there was a accident? And I-"

Suddenly there was a sharp pain in his head. Clutching his head Levi cursed and fell down onto his knees. It felt like his head was about to split open. In his mind he saw a car, a truck coming at his side afterwards there was a loud crash and screams and he saw so much blood. So much blood.

Panicked Hanji catches Levi as he fell over and into her chest, curled inside her chest, panting heavenly and screaming in pain.

"Levi!? What happened!? Where does it hurt!?"

"My-my head it hurts! Fuck!"

"Moblit get the sedative. We have to put him to sleep to relax him. I think his memory loss is causing this!"

Reading a syringe Moblit handed it over to her. Hanji immediately pierced the syringe inside Levi's arm, watching how his face soon after relaxed and he went into a slumber. Hanji held him in her arms worried in worry. Gently caressing his head she sighed.

"Oh Levi... we will go through this together... too. I love you... even if you cannot remember me anymore."

The second time Levi woke up he found himself inside a bedroom. He was lying down inside a bed. A soft warm bed with white clean sheets. The room had yellow walls, a window was opened to get clean air inside and he could hear birds chirping.  
Turning his head around Levi saw the bespectacled woman from earlier sitting in front of a machine. She was staring at a screen and tipping very fast on the keyboard.

Trying to sit up Levi shifted his arm only to notice wires was coming out of it and it was mechanical!?

His movements must have alarmed Hanji and she quickly turned out on her chair.

"Ahh wait! Don't pull them out! I am not finished with your check up yet. Levi please lay down again!"

"What the hell did you do to me!? My arm is-"

Removing his right hand from his left mechanical one before he was able to damage it and pull at the wires she had connected to it, Hanji held his hand now, looking him directly into the eyes.

"Shh. It's ok. Listen to me. You have lost your left arm during a car accident.. your right leg is the same."

Pulling the blanket off his body she revealed his mechanical leg and just like his arm wires were connected to it, all of them moving into the machine Hanji was still sitting at just a few minutes ago.

"But they have skin..."

"Yes, it's artificial skin I made for you. I made these prosthetic's for you Levi. They are looking and working like a real arm and leg if I am not adjusting them and fixing some technical issues. I clapped the lid open to look inside and plug the cables into. I'm sorry for startling you. Try to move them. I think it should be easier now for you too. Start with wiggling your toes and move your fingers."

Listening to her explanation Levi somewhat calmed down from his first shock. He did as she told him and was amazed how easy it worked. Just like his real limbs he was able to move them.  
Hanji smiled happily at the results.

"Good. You are doing great."

"Where am I now? What happened to me? Explain it to me. I hate being left in the dark." Levi demanded all of the sudden.

"You are upstairs inside a room in my and I suppose your house too. Are you hungry? Thirsty? I will get you something easy to try out. Easy for your stomach to digest. Just give me a second. I will be back in a second."

His expression was serious. Before Hanji could run away with more excuses he had grabbed her arm. His grip was strong almost hurting her.  
Hanji flinched, having no other choice but to face him again.

"Tell me the truth. What are you to me? Whenever I look at you my chest tightens and you always look with this pained expression at me. Your smile is fake and it bothers me."

This surprised Hanji quite a bit. Before the accident Levi could read her and she could read him like an open book just from looking at each other. But she believed now that he was suffering from amnesia Levi would not be able to do this anymore yet here he was doing exactly this and read her mind.

"I cannot hide anything from you with or without amnesia, can I?"  
Sighing in defeat Hanji sat down at the edge of his bed while Levi sat up next to her. His eyes staring into her soul wanting to unravel the mysteries she was hiding.  
"You have amnesia. Your name is Levi Ackerman you are now 33years old not 32years old anymore.. a bit over a year ago you had a car accident on your way home. You were on the verge of dying and the other doctors gave up on your already. But I did not! I took you under my wing because I was betting everything to save you. Today was the day I decided to wake you up because you were healthy enough."

Levi listened to her every word. Somehow he believed her. All did fit together to those little puzzle pieces of memory fragments he could see earlier and remembered but there was still a lot missing.

"You are still hiding something from me aren't you? You are my doctor? Why was I so important for you to save me? You are my personal doctor you said. Why?" Levi said, eyeing her suspicious.

Bitting her lower lip Hanji debated inside her head if she should tell him everything or not. Was this all not going to fast for him at this rate? What if his head will start hurting again?

"Shitty glasses tell me!"

Her eyes widened in surprise at this. Even Levi was surprised by the nickname he just said without thinking.

"You called me shitty glasses again..."

"I just felt like it... like I did it from time to time always... shitty glasses... shitty glasses..." he muttered the name a few times, letting each letter run over his tongue.

Hanji smiled a little at this. Watching his confused face she gave up and got up from the bed to take something out from the bedside drawer next to Levi. Taking Levi's good hand she placed something small and round into his hand. Confused he looked down and as soon she removed her hand he was looking down at a gold ring.

"What is this？"

"It's your wedding ring or rather supposed to be if the accident didn't happen a few weeks before you were supposed to marry. Anything was already planned the wedding dress, the location, the cake... but in the end it didn't happen."

Her sad expression as she explained this to him followed by all information's he had learned so far... it made all click to him.  
Grabbing her hand he forced her to show him her ring finger. Indeed there was a ring on her ring finger. A golden ring just like the one which was supposed to belong to Levi.

"If my supposed to be wife is not dead I assume now my wife is you, right? Tell me the truth Hanji."

She forced his hand away from herself and instinctively hid her hand in her coat pocket now.

"I am but it doesn't matter now any more. You have amnesia Levi and for now it only matters for me to see you healthy and alive. I did it all not just to marry you but to save your life. I don't want to put any pressure on you because of our past, understand Levi?"

Levi still continued to stare down at the ring in his hand and played around on it with his fingers. To get his attention back Hanji put both her hands on his cheeks and forced him to look up at her.

"I asked you if you understand me, Levi. I am serious here. Forget about the ring and what we were. You only focus on your recovery now."

Her words and her expression still were conflicting themselves but for now Levi let it slide.

"Fine. I will listen to you since you are my doctor as well. Is there something else I should know?"

In the end Hanji stayed with Levi and told him everything she knew about his accident and what she did to him during the whole year that had passed while he was asleep.

Hanji made some more tests on him afterwards and they tried to give food to Levi to digest on his own again.  
All seemed to work out better than Hanji had expected which luckily put her in a better mood again. Somewhat Levi wanted to give it his very best as well. Not just for himself to get back to his old self but for her too. He preferred to see her smile instead of the sad look she could put on so very well too.

The next following days and soon a week and more were filled with Levi trying his best to come back to his old life. Hanji with the help of Moblit maintained his new limbs, helped him to train to learn again how to walk and built up his muscles.  
Since Levi loved to train he spend a lot of time with his weights. The brunette not yet wife of his had to hold him back more than once to not overdo it.  
Hanji designed a special food plan for Levi to make sure Levi's stomach could handle it.  
During the day everything was looking good but during the night Levi suffered from nightmares every single day. The day of the accident haunted him every day and every day a little bit more of his memory fragments came back to him.

Today was such a night where Levi sat straight up again in his bed, sweating and panting after he woke up from his nightmare.

"Shit.. again... this dream... and this time I could swear I heard Hanji's voice too..."

Feeling disgusted Levi stood up from the bed. To be sure not to fall down during longer walks Levi used crutches still. With careful, slow steps he made his way outside Of his bedroom to get into the bathroom and take a short shower. He was sweating so much and needed a short shower to clean himself and change his shirt afterwards.

Walking down the corridor Levi passed the bedroom that probably used to belong to him as well. The master bedroom and for now Hanji's bedroom. The door was slightly open and light was shining through the little gap. Curious since it was already about 3AM at night Levi peaked inside. At the desk slumped over he found Hanji again. Almost every day Levi found her like this instead of sleeping in her bed.  
Making his way up to her he saw she was again reading a bunch of books and wrote notes down.  
All for him.  
Because she loved him.  
And here he was forgetting all about her and only slowly remembered her back.

One book got most of his attention. A book about people with amnesia.  
Clicking his tongue Levi felt like someone hit him into the gut.

"You are suffering the most in the end... even lying to everyone around you, saying you are fine while you aren't." Levi whispered quietly to himself to not wake her up.

He was aware he should not do it but he couldn't just leave her like this.  
Putting his crutches to the side he carefully lifted her up bridal style.  
Slowly and carefully Levi made his way to their bed and placed her gently down.

Looking down at her form Levi studied every part of her features. She was beautiful. Of course she had to be since he was about to marry her in the past.

Taking off her glasses and freeing her hair from her messy ponytail Levi continued with taking off her shoes and pants. He grunted amused almost over how a heavy sleeper she was and how she was still deep asleep even after he was done with undressing her down to her underwear. He only left her shirt on.

"Levi..."

The raven froze upon hearing his name being called. Covering her up with her blanket Levi noticed she was still asleep. She was sleep talking and crying.

Reaching out Levi used his thumb to whip the trailing down tear from her face.

"Don't leave me..."

It frustrated him. He wanted to scream.  
This woman sacrificed her whole life for him and what did he gave her back?  
A few good training results. Not vomiting his food out or simply just staying healthy for her. This woman in front of him deserved so much more. So much more.

"I'm here thanks to you, right?"

Leaning down Levi placed a soft kiss down on her forehead. He himself didn't know what overcame him to do this but he just felt like doing it.

Even if he did not remember his old feelings for her were still there... hidden and feeling strange but they were not gone. No one made Levi's body feel so much warmth than her.

Being a couple, marriage what does this even mean?

Deciding to let her sleep Levi took his crutches back but as he was about to pass her desk he laid eyes on the book about amnesia again. Grabbing it he took it along with him to read.

* * *

The next day Levi had read already the complete book. After his shower he didn't felt like sleeping anymore and instead began reading the book.

"Levi have you seen my book?"

Entering his room Levi was surprised to find him reading the said book she was looking for on his bed.

"This book? You can have it back. I have read it already mostly." Handing the book over to her Levi took the tablet Hanji had giving him with what he could go into the internet or watch a movie. Be it to inform himself over the world or if he needed something to buy than he could do so as well all he had to do was just to tell her what he needed.

Confused Hanji decided to let him be for now. She had much work to do still before Levi's training session would start again later that day.

The book explained how photos or movies could trigger lost memories.  
Levi didn't know if it would work but he needed to some research on his past self.  
First he had taken Hanji's cellphone without her knowledge to look through her photos. Any image with him or Hanji together made him think how he was before this all.  
He looked grumpy on most images just like how he used to look now according to Hanji herself.  
The image on which Hanji had caught him off guard and kissed him on the lips while snapping a photo of them both was the photo that took most of his interest.

Love...  
In movies lovers were supposed to kiss, sleep in the same bed, get intimidate with each other and eventually marry.

He wondered did he and Hanji already have sex?  
Some couples were saving up their virginity he heard but he kinda doubted Hanji and him were this kind of couple.

Staring back onto the image with them sharing a kiss Levi remembered how he had kissed her forehead and how he liked it.

Tapping with his middle ans index finger against his lips he couldn't help it but wonder how it would feel to have her lips press against his lips again.  
Perhaps it could trigger some memories from returning to him... perhaps if they were more like a couple they could return back to those days.. these days she deserved to have back as fast as possible in Levi's eyes.

But if he wanted to kiss her how should he approach this?  
What if he wanted to do more than and she would allow him?

Maybe a movie could help him out there...

* * *

After the long and tiring training session and much praise from Hanji's side Levi went to take a shower. After he was done he looked at himself in the mirror before he got dressed. Some scars would never go away. At his chest from a surgery Hanji explained to him and at his upper arm where Hanji had to connect his prosthetic arm to his human body left a scar on him.  
The same on his leg and on some other body places from the car accident. Hanji had told him not to worry and blushed a little as she said it would only make him look more sexy in her eyes. His abs were slowly building up again due to all the weight training he did.

Putting on pants he was about to put on his shirt but than stopped. After some thought he decided against it and instead went out of the room.

He found her sitting at her desk and reading some documents.

"Hanji I need to ask you something."

"Levi what is it? Wait why are you half naked!?" she blurred out.

Walking up to her Levi stood right in front of her now.

"You said you like it but that does not matter now." Rolling his eyes Levi crossed his arms over his chest. "Can I kiss you?"

Hanji had almost spat out her coffee, her face growing visible red after he had said those lines to her.

Was this real?

What was going on suddenly?


	4. Day 4: Ghosts Farawell

Just a minute earlier Hanji Zoe still had told herself she had to have heard wrong. It was late and her mind must be playing tricks on her. There is no way Levi just told her he wanted to kiss her...

However here she was now being pinned against the wall, their bodies pressed together along with their lips moving against each other full of passion and longing.  
After she didn't move and only replied with a stuttering "what?" Levi had taken it all in his own hands.  
He pulled her with a sudden force out of the chair and slammed her body pretty harshly against the wall next to them. In a matter of seconds he had her pinned between himself and the wall and pushed his lips down onto her.  
Her eyes widened in utter shock and she groaned inside his mouth.  
Levi found himself enjoying what he was doing and it urged him on to do more to her. He literally just let his body speak and stopped thinking.  
Hanji was no different. She longed for him for so long. To feel him. To kiss him and to hold him.  
Out of breath they broke apart, just standing there and looking at each other. A mix of confusion and feelings, silently asking each other what had happened just now with nothing more than their eyes.

"Levi...? What are you trying to do?"

"Isn't this what a couple does?" He asked. "kissing, holding each others hands..." as he said this he grabbed her hand to hold it. "sleeping in the same bed... marriage. Weren't we supposed to marry?"

Hanji sighed. "That is truth but-"

"But what? I want to go to those days too. But I am this mess now and I can try at least to perhaps to remember something, right?

His expression was serious mixed with fear because he had no idea what her reaction would be. Reject him? Hate him now because he overstepped some line?

"Are you doing this all just for me because of my feelings for you or for yourself Levi. I need to know this Levi."

Rolling his eyes Levi grabbed her hand and placed it over his chest and against his beating heart.

"Can You feel this? My body at least remembers something. You read the book too, right? The book said your mind will remember something if you let your body remember. Can you help me do this? I want to remember how you feel, Hanji." A tiny blush appeared on his face. "I liked kissing you... this much I already found out..."

His somewhat shy and troubled expression about what to do made Hanji chuckle.

"Fine. You can sleep in the same bed as me. It was your bed before too." Walking up the bed Hanji sat down and patted onto the free space next to her.

Levi took the invitation without question. In an instant he was next to her but instead of sitting down on the bed next to her Levi pushed her body to fall with her body onto the mattress. Climbing up on top of her he shallowed down hard.  
The way she looked up at him surprised with her glasses askew on her beautiful face and her dishelved brown hair wild splayed out... she was mesmerizing.

"Hanji... I want to have sex with you."

Blunt and without shame. This was indeed Levi too.  
Bending down Levi captured her lips again. He grabbed her arms and both pinned them down over her head.  
Hanji shifted but Levi gave her no room to escape him. His body was nestled between her legs to keep her legs open.  
He wasn't really thinking what he was doing besides doing what he saw on some movies he had watched earlier for research. Trailing kisses down her neck he sucked on her skin relying on her sighs and other sounds she gave him to guide him.

"Levi... tell me what you are thinking right now..."

He was like a happy little child as he saw he left a red mark on her neck. Levi admired his work before he looked up at her face.

"Are you studying me now, shitty glasses?"

"I cannot help it. If this indeed triggers some of your memories to return I need to know when and how!"

Her expression displayed excitement but Levi couldn't tell if it was due to her studying him now or due to what he is doing. It ended up only bothering him and making him a bit insecure if he was doing everything, right.  
In fact he was rather frozen up on the spot right now and just sat on top of her debating in his might what to do next or what he should do next. Kissing her more? Undress her? Was he going to slow or too fast?  
Seeing him this lost, Hanji decided to take it in her own hands. Moving away from him and sitting up in front of him, she pulled her shirt over her head and just threw it away into the next corner in her room. Levi's eyes widened watching her undress herself, currently reaching behind her back to unclasp her bra. Removing her white bra and revealing her bare chest to him made Levi shallow even harder.

"Well? Like what you see~?"

Playfully Hanji smirked, even with her hands touching them herself to tease him.

"Fuck you." He growled but still unable to move.

"If you continue like this we will never finish this experiment. Give me your hand. I'm not gonna bite you"

Taking his hand Hanji placed it over her left breast, amused how his fingers twitched before they rested simply against her soft skin. His face flushed red and his eyes went so wide, Hanji had to hold all of her body back to not tackle him and hug him.  
He was like an adorable innocent teen almost. Curious and definetly wanting to do it but he needed a lot of guidance.

"You can move your hands you know? Feel them up. You used to love burying your whole head into them even."

Taking his other hand Hanji did the same and placed it on her right breast and let him get a feel for it. He was careful with his movements but she could tell the longer time had past the more he got bolder and found out he had fun squeezing and cupping them between his finger.  
While he was busy with this the brunette decided to have some more fun of her own. Reaching below she opened his belt. A bulge she could feel forming in his pants already. Time to do something about this.  
Levi let out a surprised groan the moment her hand had slipped inside his pants to feel him up.

"So sensitive. You know... this all reminds me from years ago. In high school and how we had our first time together. The Levi from back than was exactly like this too." Pushing him down she switched positions having Levi now lying on the bed while she sat on top of him. "Let me take care of you first, okay? Just relax and enjoy it. You might remember something if you only focus on what I am about to do with you."

He hated it but Hanji was right. He was like a duckling at the moment. A "virgin" again. How pathetic.

"Since when are we together? You could tell me more about us too..." he asked her while she took off his pants and boxers.

"We know each other since junior high. But at first we were only friends and you always complained about me. How dirty I am and a mess. But even so you stayed by my side and cleaned after me. In high school we drifted a bit apart because you were always very popular. Every girl in our school almost wanted to date you. They hated me because we were friends. And you were annoyed by them because they were after you and because of what they did to me."

Listening to her story Levi sighed and closed his eyes as he felt her fingers travel over his length. The moment he had his eyes closed it was like a movie played in front in front of him short images of some girl in a school uniform being bullied by a bunch of girls, a destroyed school bag and crumbled papers on the ground with mean words scribbled on. Than he grabbed the girls hand and dragged her with him out of the classroom and somewhere else.

"Fuck.." holding his head and gritting his teeth was enough alarm signs for Hanji to stop all her movements.

"Levi? Are you okay? You remember something? Does it hurt? Should we stop?"

Shaking his head Levi opened his eyes again, feeling his pain subdue already.

"No, I am fine. But... did I ever protect you from them? And drag you out of a classroom."

Her mouth hung slightly open for a moment before it turned into a big warm smile and she even shed a small tear she quickly whipped away.

"You remembered. Yeah, you did. This was actually the day we started dating. I was unable to defend myself against them all and you found me and stood in front of me protectively. Using your curses and potty mouth to tell them to piss off before you took my hand and just dragged me out of school to our hiding place we had in the woods. An old three house we had since we were very little. At first you complained to me for not telling him sooner how bad they were and I simply hugged you and gave you a kiss on the cheek. You were looking like now, almost constipated with red blushing cheeks." She laughed at the memory, making Levi frown.

"Well sorry for looking constipated."

This only made Hanji more laugh and she bend down to peek his cheek.

"It only made you more adorable for me. I'm not saying this in a bad way. Besides you grabbed me by the shoulders than, spinning me around to face you and clashed your lips against mine. Which was awkward since our teeth clashed together and it was not the most pleasant first kiss."

Just hearing this made Levi want to burry himself into the ground. What a freaking loser he was.

"Wow was I shitty."

"The loser I fell in love for and being together ever since, remember?" She smiled down at him.

Placing his left hand against her cheek he pulled her closer and kissed her on the lips. But without teeth involved. Slow and full of feelings he could convey way better like this instead of words.

Hanji melted into the kiss, responding with the same amount of feelings she tried to convey. Afterwards she kissed down his body, pleased to feel little abs forming again onto his body due to all the muscle training the did. He was more and more becoming his old self again mind and body.

"What are you doing now?"  
Levi watched her move lower and lover, trailing kisses down his body which was embarrassing for him and he somewhat hoped she would stop this.

Reaching his penis Hanji kissed the tip of his head and took him into his hands. Gently stroking him just the way she did it all those many times before.

"I will start with giving you a blow job. If you don't know what this is you will learn now soon enough~"

This night hanji teached him many things again. About his past and she took technically his virginity a second time.  
In the end he was completely exhausted. This woman made him cum at least three times while embarrassingly he did less.  
Hanji had to do a lot of convincing to tell him it was fine and hug him into her chest to have him give up and just nestle his head into her soft breasts while she pampered him even more and patted his head even placing a kiss on top of it.  
They fell asleep together curled up on the bed.  
Levi's dreams were a lot more pleasant this night and he had to wonder if perhaps it had to do with the fact he was with his lover? If he could already call her like this again.

"Levi wake up. It's rare for you to sleep in this long. Missed being with me this much?"

Levi felt something pressed against his forehead but he didn't wanted to get up yet. Crunching his nose and feeling colder than before he instinctively curled back up to the heat he found close by and put his arms around it to keep it close to him.  
He heard her chuckle but still refused to move or open his eyes just yet.

"Big baby now? Fine but just a little longer. Because you are such an adorable little guy and you know I love you."  
Levi couldn't see the way she smirked down at him. "But it is too bad now I cannot take a shower and ask you to join me..."

In matter of seconds later his eyes were opened and he glared up at her while Hanji laughed amused at him.

"Got you. This works always."

A bath together and breakfast together maybe everything felt a lot easier now and less tensed up now that they became closer again.  
Even Moblit noticed the visible change as he arrived to help Hanji train with Levi and do tests on him.

Levi eyed him funny now as well. Whenever Hanji went over to him to talk over test results he was watching them closely.

"Hanji can I move again?"

Turning around Hanji saw him pouting with his mechanic arm opened and wires stuck into it since Hanji was adjusting something.

"Not yet."

Her reply made him roll his eyes and Hanji had to raise an eyebrow in confusion. Usually he wasn't this impatient and more behaved.  
But she ignored it leaning back over the table and pointing at some papers next to Moblit.

"So Moblit what do you think about this? I don't want his leg and hand to act up suddenly and cause him pain. It worries me since we made these all ourselves that I did a mistake."

"You never did any mistake. Especially not if it had to do with Levi." Moblit encouraged her. "But you should go to him. He is about to remove his wires on his arm and his IV we gave him."

"What?" Hanji spun around and gasped rushing to Levi's side to stop him.

Moblit only shook his head thinking it almost looks like Levi is jealous.

"Levi! What is going on with you today!?"  
Grabbing a chair she sat down next to him, glad to see she came in time and he had not yet ripped anything out of him. With a serious expression she stared at him.  
"Don't avoid looking at me Levi Ackerman. Tell me what is your problem, right now."

He was pouting again before he faced her.

"I don't like him."

Now she was even more confused than before.

"Moblit? But you and him were getting along so well."

"Don't get too close to him. I have a bad feeling whenever you are near him."

He was gritting his teeth and Hanji was observing him in silence while she let his words sink in. Releasing something she formed a small 'o' with her mouth.

"Are you jealous?"

He grunted as reply and looked again away from her. "Don't be stupid."

But Hanji knew him. A wide smirk spreading over her whole face. With a finger she poked his cheek. "Ohh no, I know you are. Because of yesterday you must become territorial again and not want any man other than you near me. Is this how it is?" Turning her head to the door she yelled. "Moblit! Come here for a second!"

Levi gasped and glared at Hanji not sure what she was planning but Moblit had already arrived now and waited what Hanji had to tell him.

"You called Hanji?"

Holding her hand she showed her ring on her finger.

"You know I am taken, right? And that Levi is my fiancee, right?"

Blinking once than twice Moblit took a moment until he replied. "Yes, I do? Why are you asking me this?"

"Because Levi needs to know this. By the way I slept yesterday with Levi and we are back together officially." Looking at Levi's shocked expression Hanji grinned. "Happy now Mr. Jealous?"

* * *

The remaining day remained uneventful. Levi had calmed down from his jealousy and Hanji was allowed to finish her tests on him and check his health from top to bottom again. She wanted to be sure he wouldn't just get back to this lifeless self he once was. This was Hanji's biggest fear. Even more as she slowly got him back and he began remembering parts of his past.  
He remembered more and more the following days but something was still missing.  
Hanji was already deep asleep as Levi went into their bedroom.  
Levi had taken a shower before going to bed as well, but what he saw next to Hanji's did make him forget about everything and he froze on the spot. In their bed next to Hanji's sleeping form sat someone. The nightstand lamp on his side gave him enough light to see the person had raven hair, was short and had a undercut hairstyle like him. The man was gently caressing Hanji's brown hair. He was smiling gently down at her while pulling a strand of hair away from her beautiful face.  
His turned around upon hearing someone enter the room and Levi looked at none other than himself.

"Don't worry she won't hear us." Levi on the bed said before he sat up and made his way to his other self.

"What is going on? Why are you here?"

Only now the old Levi noticed that this new Levi was slightly transparent, like a ghost. Unlike him he was calm. He put his hands in his pockets and leaned his body against the wall close to him.

"I am you. I assume you noticed this much already. Or better to say I am what you lack."

Raising his left eyebrow Levi was surprised what his ghost self said. "What I lack?"

"Your missing memories. But even so you had quite the fun with our love recently." He smirked knowingly. "Even if you sucked compared to me."

Glaring at his ghost self's mocking, Levi couldn't deny how correct he was however.

"Again why are you appearing in front of me suddenly? Is my mind just making me hate myself now?"

The ghost shook his head and chuckled.  
"No, but I have a question. You want to be 'me' again? I am here to make us complete again."

Walking up to Hanji Levi ghost sat back down on the bedside next to Hanji. Levi in human form followed and sat down on the other side of Hanji's bed. Both looked down at their love of their lives which was just here sleeping peacefully.

"For her it would be best if we are one again together fast, right?"

"She is crazy and stubborn to not let us die and instead keep us as her test subject alive until she got us back on our feet." Ghost Levi let a smile show.

Levi could see he loved her truly. Perhaps these memories he was missing still loved her even more than what he was at the very moment still.

"What must I do for us both to become one again?"

His question made ghost Levi face his self again. A serious look on his face displayed now.

"It's easy just accept me as you." The transparent Levi stretched his hand out and held his palm up to him. "Place your palm over mine and close your eyes."

Levi's grey blue eyes shortly moved down to Hanji again. Observing her sleeping figure. She was drooling a bit in her sleep and looking disgusting adorable. He loved her so much. It's time to go back to his old self and love her even more than he did already now.  
Reaching his arm out to his ghost he placed his palm onto his palm. Closing his eyes he took a deep breath to calm down. Levi couldn't see it but his ghost self smirked and slowly but surely disappeared, merging with himself again. Be one again.

He didn't know what had happened afterwards anymore. But the next moment Levi opened his eyes he found himself spooning Hanji to his bare body. His head buried in her brown and luckily freshly washed hair yesterday.  
He remembered. Everything he remembered. How they met, how they argued and next moment made up again, how they decided to life together in one house and how he had asked for her hand in marriage... as well how everything ended because of his car accident.  
Looking down at his hand, he used to caress her shoulders he saw he put his ring on his ring finger. He didn't know when he did this either but he wasn't against it.  
His hand moved lower from her arms to her thighs and than between her legs. His lips pressed against the back of her neck and her shoulder he felt Hanji stir and sigh because of his teasing.

"Hnngh Levi... I'm sleeping... out of my panties pervert..."

Levi smirked against her skin.

"You always say that but in the end you like it. Remember that time two years ago? You appeared in my office for a surprise visit in my break time. We had quite a lot of fun..."

Hanji let out a small moan feeling his finger enter her but she giggled even so.

"Yes, and Erwin almost did bust us.. as I was on your desk and- WAIT!? LEVI!? YOU REMEMBER THIS!?"

Fully awake now Hanji forced her body around to face him and Levi had to retreat his fingers from her.

"I do. And everything else. I am back shitty glasses. Sorry I left you alone for over a year and you had to carry all these burdens on your own."

Feeling her eyes getting watery Hanji tackled him and hugged him as tightly as possible.

"You asshole. You took so long! Welcome home Levi. I love you, I love you, I LOVE YOU!" She practically yelled at him, half sobbing half laughing out of happiness now.

Levi smirked but hugged her back.  
"Me too. Let's get married finally now. I let you wait long enough my shitty glasses."


	5. Day 5: Silence Darkness

The streets were awfully empty.  
Not even one car was driving since a while past Levi's house. Letting go of his curtains he had pulled to the side to look out of his window, The short raven haired male went back to finish pouring himself a cup of tea in.  
Taking a sip from his beloved hot drink he relaxed.

The weather report announced a big hurricane hitting them in the next couple of hours. It was already pouring down a little and becoming windy but it would only become worse now.

Schools and Kindergarten were closed for today even Levi's workplace called him today and told him not to come today as well.  
Probably this was for most workers the case. His neighbor a woman around his age, loud and messy called Hanji Zoe seemed to be at home too. He had noticed her car remained still as well today.  
Levi ended up wondering if she got enough tools like candles in case of a most possible power out charge what could very likely happen today.

Living just on the other side of the street made them both know each other and Hanji Zoe was very persistent into wanting to spend lots of time with him and to become his friend as soon as she laid eyes on him.  
Shaking his head he sighed. Thinking of her again what was he? A teenager in love?

Grunting over the thought alone he went back to finish his tea and debating what he should do today. Maybe read the book he had still not finished from Hanji.

Time passed and rain poured down stronger and stronger followed by thunder and the storm becoming stronger and stronger as well.  
Outside it looked now as if the world was going to end.

Sitting in his favorite armchair Levi flipped through his book and drank his tea in peace as the power suddenly went off and he was sitting in complete darkness.  
So the news warnings were right. The power went off after all.

"Tch, good thing I have everything here."

Reaching for the coffee table Levi turned on his lighter and lit the candle he had there.  
It was certainly not enough light for him to continue reading at this rate unless he lit more candles. On the other hand he had only three more left and it might be better if he kept them for later after his first one went out.

A loud thunder interrupted his thoughts and made his head snap around to the window. Walking up to it he pulled the curtains slightly to the side to look outside. His gaze was focused on the dark house, Hanji's house... she didn't seemed to have lit any candle. Maybe he should quickly check up on her?  
Because he was aware what shatter brain the brunette could be as well. If she had no candles and no flashlight either prepared and had to look for everything first...

Moving his hand through his silk raven hair Levi blew the candle out and turned on the flashlight. He put everything he could need in a bag before he got dressed, putting on his thick rain jacket and warm clothes beneath.

He was stupid for worrying over his neighbor and special somewhat friend he had. But unable to shake the bothering feeling up that something happened to her because of her clumsiness due to her reckless behavior he just knew he had to go.

Running across the street to her house, Levi was glad the distance was very short considering how strong the wind blew and how wet it got him from just this short distance.

Feeling cold from just the few minutes he was outside was nothing in contrast to the icy feeling running through his whole body as he heard the loud scream from inside followed by a loud thud followed by absolute silence.

"Hanji!?"

Ringing her doorbell and banging at her door didn't seem to work. No response.

"Tch! Shitty glasses OPEN THE DOOR! CAN YOU HEAR ME!?"

Yelling at her even kicking at her door in frustration didn't seem to give him the wished outcome he wanted. The door remained closed.

If she wasn't going to open the door up for him Levi had no other choice but to break in without her permission.

Looking around her door he flipped over her door mat in hope she was one of those not so smart people hiding her spare key there but unfortunately it was not the case.  
Hanji had a lot of potted plants next to her doorstep because she loved to study them. Plants, animals everything which interested her got studied even Levi himself was a subject of her study she told him once because of his strength compared to his only 1,60m height.  
Lifting the pots up his eyes spotted a key under one of them.  
Snatching the key from the ground he hasty unlocked the door and stepped inside.  
He turned on his flashlight because it was pitch black inside her home.  
As soon as he had however his flashlight turned on his grey eyes widened and he felt his blood running cold. Next to her staircase on the ground was Hanji lying and not moving at all.

"Hanji!?"

Letting his bag fall on the floor Levi rushed to her side. Kneeling down besides her he lifted her upper body onto her lap. His fingers immediately moved to her neck in worry to check for her pulse.  
Relieve washed over him as he felt it and even more as she began stirring in his arms and her brown eyes fluttered open and a groan left her mouth. She was alive. She was alive.

"Shit ouch... ughh where am I...?"

"Hanji what in the world were you doing?"

Confused she made eye contact with him and froze. "W-WHO ARE YOU!?"

Wanting to get away already from him Levi strengthened his grip around her and spoke.

"Shh it's just me Levi. You fell from the stairs I believe. I found you unconscious on the floor." He explained.

"Levi...?" Squinting her eyes together she tried to see better but the darkness and the fact her glasses were gone made her like a blind bat almost.

"Yes, idiot it's me. Are you hurt? Should I call the ambulance?"

The voice was definitely Levi's filled with worry. Hanji felt herself relaxing down because it was him which found her.

"I don't think this is necessary. I only fell on the last few steps down luckily and not from the top. But how did you come in here... and why..?"

"I had the feeling you needed my help but not because you would be this reckless and stupid and fall down the stairs." Levi scolded her. "Can you stand up?"

Getting up before her he held his hand out to her to take.  
Hanji gladly took it but winced in pain as soon as she put pressure on her left foot, ending up back on her butt on the floor.

"Ouch, I think I twisted my ankle badly."

"Your such a handful. Here take the flashlight. I will carry you."

"Huh what!?"

Her cheeks became crimson red, now being lifted up Levi held her bridal style into his strong arms. He began making his way to the direction of her living room with Hanji leading the way with the flashlight he gave her.

Levi gently placed her down on her big red sofa, glad to find the fire place being lit already providing them with warmth and light at the same time.

"Sit here and wait. I will be back in a moment."

"Okay and thank you..." she muttered with still rosy cheeks adoring her face.

Nodding Levi left to get his bag from the hallway along with her first aid kit from her bathroom. He was more than enough times in her house to know where she had everything stored at.

It didn't took him more than a couple of minutes until he returned.

"Still feeling okay?"

"I am fine mostly Levi. Don't worry." she reassured him but it didn't changed Levi's worried expression in his face.

"Let me still check to make sure."

Kneeling down besides her Levi didn't seem to listen to her as he took her shoe carefully off and pulled her pant leg up to have a better view on her whole foot and leg.  
Examine it with full concentration Levi didn't even notice her staring at him. She felt her heart skip a few beats over how much care he showed for her.  
Putting pressure on a certain area made her flinch again and she pulled her leg away out of instinct.

"It seems to be not broken. Stay like this." He muttered, already looking for bandages and a cooling spray to put on her ankle.

After he had bandaged her ankle up he got up and opened his bag. He took out a vacuum flask and two tea cups he had gotten from her kitchen earlier before his return to her side.

Filling the cups with the hot liquid he handed her one.

"Here, I took the tea with me I had made for myself at home. It will be good for you."

Taking the tea from him she took a sip, approving of the hot tea warming her body up.  
Levi took a seat next to her and sipped on his own tea.

For a moment they didn't said anything at all. Levi kept observing her from the corner of his eyes however for any sign of her not feeling well.

Noticing her shivering a little despite the fireplace bringing them warmth plus the warm tea she was drinking, he got up to get her a blanket. He remembered seeing one trapped over her armchair to the right.

"You are cold, right?"  
Placing the blanket over her body he could see her again red becoming face a little.  
Confused he leaned over and placed one hand on her forehead, the other on his own to check her temperature.  
"You look weirdly red but I don't think you have a fever yet. Perhaps you get sick and that's why you are shivering..."

His actions left her speechless and she could swear if only making her face heat up even more. Why was he so dense at something so obvious?

Since a while now Hanji felt more attraction towards him than just mere friendship. She wanted more but would he even accept her? It could ruin her whole friendship she managed to built up with him...

Before she had time to worry over her relationships problems any more her phone started buzzing on the coffee table.

Reaching over she picked it up. The message sender said Moblit Berner on her screen.

"Who is it?" Levi asked and took his seat next to her again.

"Ah this is my working colleague only. He worries way too much over me."

Moving closer to her Levi leaned over to be able to look at her phone screen and read what this Moblit person wrote. Somehow he got very curious now what other people were thinking over Hanji.

"Are you dating him?"

The brunette almost spat her tea out, violating coughing now.

"What!? Why would I date Moblit!?"

Rolling his eyes Levi sighed.  
"Because the way he writes to you. You cannot be so blind shitty glasses not to see there is something. Will you ignore this forever?"

"It's not like this. I know he is interested in me... since a while... but.."

Her voice trailed off and Levi raised his left eyebrow in confusion.

"But?"

"There is someone else I already like. Moblit is my friend but I don't love him."

Her words gave him a weird feeling deep inside him and his chest felt a lot less tight than just a mere few minutes ago as he read the message.

"And who could be the person you like?"

"You want to know? Will you promise me you will not get angry?"

Her question confused him but he nodded.

"Okay.." Taking a deep Hanji leaned over and placed a soft and quick kiss onto his cheek. "I like you way more Levi..."

His expression was almost comical. Shocked, confused, his eyes wide open and his mouth was not fully closed.

For Hanji his silence was killing her however. She ruined it now. She shouldn't have done this. She is so stupid. So stupid.

"Ahaha- I know of course you would never. I mean you are a clean freak and I am messy.. just forget about this. Just forget it all!"

Placing his finger over her lip Levi silenced her and glared.  
"Wait and be quiet for a moment."

Snatching her phone away Levi tipped something inside and send a message out to Moblit before he handed her phone again to her and smirked.

Taking her phone backs she squinted her eyes together to read the message he did send. Her glasses were still gone but if she held her phone close to her face she was able to read.  
Her face flamed up deep red.

_'Thank you for taking care of my girlfriend at work always. But I can take care of her just fine alone outside work. Please don't flirt with her anymore.'_

"Levi!? Was is this!?"

Looking up, Levi grabbed her behind the back of her head, fingers entangled into her ponytail the raven pulled her to him until their lips touched. Her brown eyes became heavy until she ended up closing them, melting into his kiss.

"You wanted this, right? I accept your proposal."

Chuckling Hanji felt herself getting pushed down onto the couch carefully and Levi crawling on top of her.

"Maybe I should have injured myself earlier already and fall from the stairs if it got you this worried and make you fall in love with me."

Grunting he placed his forehead against hers and stared at her deeply into her brown eyes.

"Don't even think about it. I don't want to save your ass every day. My shitty feelings for you, my heart can only take this much before you give me an heart attack.

Amused Hanji grinned from ear to ear at him. The smile he ended up loving so much over time.

"I promise but only if you kiss me again and stay over night."

Levi did. As many kisses as she wanted he gave her and more, spending the whole night with her until the bad weather was over.


	6. Day 6: Trapped Escape

Loud spooky music was blasting from the speakers, in a dark dim lit gym building. It was end October, Halloween. And the Sina high school was having a Halloween party for their school students.  
Everywhere were fake spiderwebs hanging down, plastic bats, plastic spiders, ghosts made out of sheets. Anything Halloween fitting was there. The disco lights were the only light source in green, red and blue changing giving a spooky atmosphere.

Any student inside the gym was dressed up, even the teachers which signed up to stay to watch over the students were wearing a Halloween costume.  
Hanji Zoe biology and science teacher was one of the teachers having volunteered to stay in school until midnight to keep an eye on these hormonal teenagers. Erwin Smith the history teacher and good friend was keeping her company followed by another individual person. But not as much volunteered and more like got forced into it because he couldn't just say no to any extra money, the janitor of Sina High school Levi Ackerman.

"Ah there he is. Levi! LEVI! Hey! We are here!"

Screaming over the loud music and waving her arms around like an idiot, Hanji tried to get the short grumpy attention. He seemed to be crumbling and picking up some trash on the floor and throwing it into a plastic bag he was dragging with him.

"LEVIII!"

Gritting his teeth Levi groaned, having heard her loud screeching voice already the first time but having decided to ignore her because he already had enough of a headache and questioned his life choices already enough.

Looking up to her direction he already knew why he didn't wanted to talk to her or anyone else today.  
Hanji and Erwin his two friends were ridiculous dressed up as monsters. Erwin was Frankenstein Levi assumed after he spotted the fake screws in his head and drawn scars on his skin. It was a cheap costume but did the job. On the other hand Hanji went all out. Her skin was white like the dead and fake blood was covering her clothes and body. She looked beyond creepy. Her hair was especially more messy than usual to be the perfect zombie.

Walking up to them Levi dodged Hanji's try to hug him much to her dismay, pouting at him.

"No, you will not rub all your make up on me."

"It's not gonna come off so easily." Hanji laughed. "But why aren't you wearing anything? Boring."

"Tch. I was told to come and clean up the mess not entertain you, Erwin or anyone else."

Seems like Levi was acting grumpier than usual.  
Maybe it was because of the night shift he got forced into to take or the fact the teenagers were even noisier than usual, chatting, dancing, eating and drinking at the snack bar or flirting in hope to kiss or get more from the person they liked.  
Typical hormonal teenagers and thus Hanji and Erwin were here to make sure no one went overstepping the line and getting unwanted pregnant as end result.

"Levi, you could have refused. I only offered you this job today only for the extra money."

Erwin said while trying to ease the tension.  
Levi paused wanting to say something back as a loud crash interrupted the whole party everything he wanted to say was forgotten.  
Looking to their left they found the snack bar in chaos. A teenager in a werewolf costume was on the ground, being unclear for everyone if he fell down or got pushed and due to this all the contents of the delicious snack bar from the table thrown on the ground now. Glasses shattered, liquid from the none alcoholic drinks dripping down on the floor and a plate full of cut little wieners in design of fingers with ketchup as fake blood at the end on the floor now next to the kid.

"Are you kidding me!?"

Stomping away to give the brats a lecture and a possible beating Levi was gone leaving a amused Hanji and Erwin behind.

"There he goes. Seems like asking him for Trick or Threat will be a bad idea. But I suppose Levi was never good with so many people in one place."

Seeing Hanji's gaze continued to be fixed at Levi Erwin couldn't help but chuckle.

"Maybe if it is you he will make an exception? Because you are special for him."

"Eh? Erwin you said something? I didn't hear you clearly." Snapping out of her gaze because Levi had disappeared from her sight, she gave her attention back to Erwin.

Shaking his head Erwin smiled knowingly. "It was nothing important."

* * *

Making her way out of the woman bathroom, Hanji yawned, feeling slightly getting tired. Watching like a hawk over so many teens was surely tiring and they still had about two hours to go.

She was about to return back to the main hall as three teens approached her. They were called Sasha, Connie and Ymir.

"Miss Hanji great we finally found you! You have to come with us, right now!" Sasha said.

"To where? Did something happen?"

"Yeah, Armin fell from the ladder and hurt his leg. Please hurry you have some first aid knowledge, right? He is bleeding." Ymir said worried and the three already started pushing Hanji with her.

"Where is he? The Janitor room? What was he doing in the janitor room?" Confused Hanji stared at the closed room door.

"Uhh he wanted to reach the bucket on the shelf to get water. We need to clean something before Scary janitor Levi sees it." Ymir lied.

But luckily Hanji seemed to believe her laughing.  
"Oh yes, Levi sure can be scary looking. But he is not such a bad guy in reality. He is just bad with wor-"

The door suddenly got opened and Levi stood right in front of her. Looking up his eyes widened same as hers being so close to him all of the sudden.

"NOW EVERYONE!"

Ymir commanded and all three pushed Hanji forward making her fall forward and into Levi which got caught so off guard he fell backwards with Hanji right on top of him.  
His broom and bucket he had in his hands prevented him from catching her so they both ended up on the floor, his tools flying away into some corner of the room.

They both heard the door click shut followed by the running away footsteps of the evil teens.

"Ughh shit what just happened..?"

Hanji groaned and pushed herself up. Her cheeks flamed up visible red upon releasing on what she so softly landed and what cushioned her fall so gently. Blue clothes, janitor clothes and looking a bit more up she was face to face with a frowning Levi Ackerman.

"They pushed you inside and me onto the ground."

"They locked us in..." Hanji muttered, looking at the door behind them.

"No shit sherlock."  
Levi clicked his tongue. Damn woman sat still on him instead of moving up from him already. He hissed feeling his pants getting uncomfortable more tight than they should because of stupid thoughts he should not have.  
"Could you move up from me now?"

"Huh?" Turning back to him she released her position and quickly scrambled up to her feet. "Ahahaha ups.. sorry... I forgot but thank you for catching me."

Seeing some letter on the the ground Levi picked it up and read it out loud.

"Trick or threat? Really? You only come out again of this room if you kiss the person next to you." Levi grunted and rolled his eyes.

"Kissing? They want us to kiss? W-why?"

Snatching the letter from him Hanji's eyes widened. The handwriting... she knew it... Erwin set them up... playing match maker... and how did Erwin know that she had a crush on Levi!?

"Hormonal teens. Simply." Levi got up from the ground and dusted himself off. He frowned looking down on his clothes. Dirty with her smeared on him zombie make up. "And your make up did come off, shitty glasses. Look at me."

Taking a look at him Hanji bit her lip not to laugh. She had indeed smeared her make up all over him. Even some was stuck on his face since their faces literally collided together earlier.

"Wait let me help you get it off."

Pulling her white sleeve up she was about to reach for his face to wipe him clean. Levi's eyes went wide in horror as she started rubbing her make up all over his face in an attempt to clean it off and only making it worse. He grabbed her hands and forced them away from her, growling.

"Don't! What the hell you think you are doing to me!?"

Hanji gulped how close Levi suddenly was to her and felt uncharacterally small suddenly. She felt him push her against the wall since the room wasn't anything than very big. They were lucky they didn't hit the wall as they fell inside.

"Levi?"

"Let's get this over with to ever get out of here."

Lips were pressed roughly against hers suddenly making Hanji froze on the spot.  
Before she had any time to respond his lips already were gone.  
Frustration built up inside Levi making him break up the kiss after a few seconds because of no respond from her side. He felt like an idiot for even doing it. In fact how would anyone even see them doing this stupid dare to let them out of here.

Picking up on his frustrated behavior Hanji grabbed him by the shoulders, pulling him back around to her. Putting her hands on his cheeks Levi's head got close up pulled to her own.

"Hey! Levi wait!"

"What the!?"

Hanji silenced him up by clashing her lips against his again but this time he was the one unable to respond out of shock.

Breaking apart she frowned but only to try again and happily feel him this time respond to her actions. His lips moving against hers and kissing her back was the greatest feeling for her. Her heart was pondering wild, feeling one of his hands move inside her messy pony tail to deepen the kiss.  
A moan slipped out of her mouth which took Levi as chance to explore her mouth even more using his tongue.

Breaking apart for needed air after a while Hanji chuckled, feeling light and happy inside. His whole face was now full of her make up and fake blood was on him now too.

"It seems like I have turned you into a zombie too now..."

"Tch." Using his sleeve he tried to get his lips clean at least. "And what now...?"

Both adults knew the door was still locked and they would probably be stuck in here for at least a while longer until Erwin was satisfied with his little plan.  
Placing both her arms around his shoulder, Hanji pulled him again closer to her.

"I'm hungry for more... what about you little grumpy zombie?"

Moving his body between her legs to have her body fully flushed against himself and the wall, Levi flashed her a tiny smirk.

"To still my hunger it will take a lot more, shitty glasses Zombie."

"I would love to help you out there... Because I really like you a lot... "

"In a weird way I like you too..." Levi admitted

Maybe this Trick or Threat mission was not so bad after all they thought as both of their lips collided again and they continued to learn more about each others feelings.

In the meanwhile Erwin paid his three little helpers wondering if his two friends already became more than just friends.


	7. Day 7: FREE SPOT

Hungry, he was so hungry. Nothing however perked even a bit his interest since days.  
But finally the day approached for him to meet her again after he got a hold on her.  
Walking through the busy night streets, Levi Ackerman made his way to his destination. A night club called 'Blue Lagoon'.  
The best place to get fast and easy a acceptable prey for him to feed on since many years.  
Levi Ackerman was not a normal human being. He was not human at all. He was an Incubus feeding on woman sexual encounters.  
Succubus feed on the semen from the male species, while Incubus on the sexual inter course on woman, drinking their cum or just coming into them. As Incubus of course Levi could control if his semen made them pregnant or not. Otherwise this could be a problem. Levi didn't wanted to repopulate and only feed on the best woman he could find. He was rather starving than have a disgusting meal.  
And so far in his over 2000years he existed on this world there was only one person which had the taste he was thirsting for.

Usually he was in human disguise, making his Incubus horns and black long tail disappear. But today was Halloween and the club he was going to enter was a having Halloween Party today. Everyone was wearing costumes which meant he was blending perfectly in without having to do anything.

Entering the club he noticed woman eyes were quickly on him.  
His looks were handsome he was aware and it naturally drawn the opposite sex to him even sometimes the same sex much to his dismay.  
But even so he paid them no mind.  
All these woman as flashy dressed or showing their fine body to him Levi didn't bat them an eye.  
His destination was the bar.  
Making eye contact with the bar his tail twitched before it froze in place.  
What he saw he didn't expected to find.

At the bar sat a person he knew by appearance well. The person wore a light brown or grey colored cape covering her whole body. A little of brown hair was peeking out from the hood. A big reaper weapon was leaning at the bar counter next to her. She wore glasses and drank her cocktail she had ordered from the bar.  
The person he was supposed to meet Hanji Zoe a real living reaper and none human being just like him.  
But who was this guy in this stupid vampire costume with his fake teeth peeking out of his mouth smiling all happily at his prey, his meal, his delicious precious being.  
And why was she smiling back at him and talking so happily and interested with her eyes almost sparkling at him. As this stranger than reached out and placed his hand on her hand, tracing his thumb over her skin Levi saw red.

Clenching his fists Levi walked up to them.  
Noticing his approaching figure appearing from the crowd Hanji's brown eyes lit up even more and she waved at him, smiling.

"Levi! I'm here! You are late!"

The person next to her turned his head around to see who she was waving to.

"You were waiting for someone?"

"Oh, didn't I tell you. I was meeting up with this short guy here. Levi this is Moblit he kept me some company while I waited for you. Moblit this is Levi my-"

Her introduction was cut off by Levi stepping in between them. If his eyes could kill Moblit would be cut into pieces already. The way he glared at him was intimidating Moblit quite a bit.

"Her boyfriend my girlfriend wanted to say. Refrain from making any moves on her or touch her with your filthy hands, would you?"

Moblit withdrew his hand quickly from her.

"Ohh, I.. I didn't know. She didn't tell me."

Hanji's expression was still confused. Being Levi's girlfriend was news to her.

"She is too nice to do so. And waited for me to arrive instead to save her." Taking her hand Levi pulled her to him and urging her to follow him. "Let's go. I think we should go somewhere else. This place is too crowded for me."

"Could I finish my cocktail first?" she asked but as Levi shot her this certain unhappy look she knew she could not. "I guess that is a no."

"I will give you something better than this cocktail, shitty glasses." Pulling her down to his level Levi kissed her forcefully. Just to have this Moblit guy have to see it. He wanted to make him suffer and to know his place.  
His left arm traveled around her slim waist to pull her body even closer to his while with his other hand was placed behind her head to deepen the kiss and not give her any room to escape. Letting out a moan before feeling Levi slip in his tongue into her mouth Hanji felt overhelmed with his sudden actions, trying to respond to them as good as she could.  
She could feel all eyes were on them by now. He was an Incubus so making out in public didn't really mattered to him. His tail was twitching up and down looking satisfied as he finally broke apart from her to give her time to breath.  
From the corner of his steel grey eyes he could see Moblit having averted his eyes making Levi smirk.

"Levi...?"

"Let's go."  
Grabbing her hand Levi dragged her with him out of the club.

Out of the club the next moment Hanji found herself in a cab Levi had called to drive them to the familiar place they always used their hotel.

The moment they entered the room Levi somehow unknown to her always had reserved she found herself pressed against the nearest wall and attacked again by his hungry lips.

"Levi really... what is going on with you suddenly?"

"I don't know what you mean. I'm like usual. We agreed on this day together to do exactly this, or not?"

Feeling his hands travel under her long robe and onto her bare tights made her squeal. His hands were so cold against her skin.

"Tch. Your clothes are always so annoying."

Grumbling he changed his plan of actions and instead went to free her from those ridiculous clothes of hers.  
Pulling the piece of shit she called clothes over her head he revealed her bare form. It was amusing how she wore beneath her robe practically nothing. A reaper he supposed never really needed to think of anything than modesty or underwear.

Not wasting any time Levi already pressed three fingers from his left hand between her legs, massaging her folds. They easily became wet the more he rubbed, spreading her lips and making sure to abuse her clit just right.  
Hanji whimpered grabbing his shoulders to hold onto him.

"Levi... what's wrong...? Hah.. speak to me..."

Her pleads were ignored. This wasn't enough. This wasn't fast enough. He needed her now. He needed to taste her now. To devour her right now.

Removing his hand from her he brought his fingers up to his lips and sucked them clean.

Licking his lips, he only felt more hungry now. This taste was beyond perfect. No one else could make him feel like this than Hanji.  
His eyes changed, glowing ice blue in the pretty dark hotel room they were in. Like in trance, under her spell from thirst and other feelings he pulled her suddenly to the big double bed and tossed her onto it. She didn't fell hard, the mattress being as fluffy and soft like she remembered the other times Levi feed on her in here. But this is the first time he became this uncontrollable.

"I need more Hanji. I am so hungry.. I need you... only mine..."

Muttering those words under his breath he approached her until he stood right at the edge of the bed. Pulling her by her legs to him Levi lifted her lower half up. Placing her legs onto his shoulders, he moved his hands onto her ass to keep her up in the air and not slide down from his shoulders perhaps.

"Is this why you behave like this?" She asked in hope to get a reply.

She couldn't really look at him well into this position, feeling her remaining upper half of her body pressed into the mattress almost uncomfortably.

"Mine, my Hanji..."

His long sharp looking Succubus tongue came out of his watering mouth and connected with her womanhood. Lucking, sucking, Levi devoured her whole while listening to her pants and moans. His tail moved in delight the more of her he could fill his mouth with her juice.

Her fingernails digged into the sheets as she finally came. Not even a single drop was wasted. Levi through fully licked every last drop from her body before he released her and dropped her lower half back onto the bed.

"Levi...? Are you feeling better now?" She carefully asked while observing him.

Hanji knew he was far from over with her. His eyes were still glowing too, signaling he was still starving.

Watching him undress confirmed her thoughts and just a few moments later he was all over again. He kissed her again but less roughly and more tender, more romantically, more like a lover would kiss his love.

"Sorry but let me indulge in you a bit more... I'm not full yet."

"I know... take me as much as you want. This was our deal, right? Knowledge about human's, why they do all these things even something lewd as this, over you as well in exchange of stilling your hunger." She exclaimed before she put one of her smiles Levi secretly found so very beautiful.

"Yeah, and that's why..." bending down he placed a soft kiss on her lips but before she could move her arms around his neck, Levi grabbed them and pulled them away, shaking his head slightly. "No... I will teach you something new. Turn around on your stomach and lift your behind up as if you were going on all fours but only your legs."

After instruction her what to do he was happy she obeyed, confused but her curiosity filled mind about what would happen next took the better of her.

"Like this?" She was blushing feeling strangely embarrassed about having her behind exposed like this to him.

"Yes, like this is perfect. You know... another reason human's enjoy this activity so much is because of all the different variations and positions that exists."

His cold hands were placed on her ass, squeezing it before without any further warning he entered her with his full length. Just feeling her inner walls tighten all around him was the best already. There was no way he could go on easy on her now.  
Hanji's brown eyes widened. He was so deep in her it was almost painful.  
Levi didn't give her time to adjust and began trusting into her rapidly, hard, deep and fast right from the start.  
Screams and groans filled the room along with the slapping of wet flesh against flesh together. A loud scream of Levi's name announced Hanji's orgasm. He soon followed her filling her up to the brink with his seed. His cum was almost a welcoming feeling for her Hanji, soothing her burning insides.  
Her nails were still digging into the sheets as she was panting heavyly and her whole body was shaking. She never experienced something as intense as this. He was extra rough to her today giving her a mix of pur pleasure and pain for her. She strangely didn't minded the little pain because the pleasure was stronger.  
Feeling him move out of her she just slumped fully down onto the mattress and she could hear Levi chuckle in a mocking tone. How could he still stand and walk around after all the work he did?

The mattress dipped next to her followed by someone, named Levi pulling her back to her back and him climbing on top of her.

"Already out of breath, reaper?" He teased her, placing a soft kiss on her cheek before moving down to her neck to mark her body.

"You can't blame me.. I'm no expert as you. Hey this tickles.."

Nuzzling her neck Levi seemed to slow down. Always as soon as his hunger was stilled he became like this to her. Just tender and lovingly almost like a spoiled brat which wanted nothing more than to hug and snuggle up on someone and have a good little nap.

Pulling her arms around him she pulled him close to her and began caressing his silky black hair and sighed. Hanji couldn't help but smile fondly down at him after he found his position he liked the most and just closed his eyes with his face buried between her breasts and with his arms hugging her tightly, pressing their naked bodies together as close as possible. To not hurt her he changed into human form to have his horns disappear.  
He looked so content and happy right now, breathing slow and even, a small smile tucked up on his lips.

"In human terms I suppose I have to say... I love you. Especially like this.. so innocent and cute." Hanji whispered, admitting it more to herself than saying it to him.

But Levi must have heard her because his eyes fluttered open again, staring from the corner of them at her.

"Than don't make me angry and stay away from other males reaper."

"Wait, don't tell me you were... is this jealousy you showed today? Humans can become very protective and territorial if they experience this feeling..." concluding this to her hypothesis adding all of his actions together today, Hanji was pretty sure he was jealous.

"You have to study a lot more if you cannot even release if someone was flirting with you or not shitty glasses." His cheek flushed little pink he was hiding well between her breasts however.

"You are so cute Levi. I didn't know I was this important for you. Not just as your meal but as person. I'm happy."

Hanji chuckled, feeling him shift and get silenced by his lips pressed against hers.

"Shut up. Rest for a while until we will continue. I am not filled up yet."  
In fact Levi probably would never feel filled up with her. He could never have enough of her despite how crazy she got him.

"Okay, but I know you love me now and I love you too."

His red ears and cheeks gave him away which was so cute.

"I said shut up. You are mine so if I ever see someone eyeing you like this again I will kill him, got it?" Levi growled.

All barking and nothing bad happening.  
And that's shy Hanji continued to chuckle before she pulled him in for another kiss to relax him.  
Their deal was sure getting more complicated now but Hanji didn't minded, curious where this would end up leading them.. a reaper and an Incubus together and in love.


End file.
